Conducta Inmoral
by Ditzai Andrew Cromwell
Summary: Que pasa cuando la Tia Elroy se da cuenta de que Candy no extraña a su marido tanto como deberia y en su lugar aprovecha sus ausencias para divertirse con alguien mas


_**ACLARACIONES: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a Mizuki e Igarashi las autoras de la serie Candy Candy**_

_**CONDUCTA INMORAL**_

_**Por DITZAI ANDREW CROMWELL**_

Era mas de media noche y aun no podía dormir y para empeorarlo todo este terrible dolor de cabeza que le martillaba los pensamientos y todo por culpa de Candice, de esa inmoral, de esa muchachita que ahora era nada mas y nada menos que la señora Andrew y es que como era posible que William se tomara con tanta calma la conducta escandalosa y poco decorosa de su esposa.

No podía entender que aun después de mostrarle las fotos donde claramente se veía a esa "señora" besándose a escondidas en un parque con algún jovenzuelo, el simplemente le hubiera mostrado una mirada fría para después decirle que aquello no era asunto suyo –"esto solo nos concierne a mi esposa y a mi y le pido de la manera mas atenta que no se inmiscuya en esto".

-¿Cómo era posible que William pretendiera que ella no hiciera nada mientras esa chiquilla pisoteaba el honor de la familia Andrew?

Todo había comenzado hacia unos meses cuando William tuvo que empezar a trabajar y a viajar continuamente por culpa de unos negocios que las empresas Andrew requerían para su ampliación económica; en un principio Candice se mostraba melancólica y esperaba a su marido en casa con genuina impaciencia, pero después comenzó a recibir algunos mensajes y salir dos o tres veces por semana mientras que el estaba afuera y ya no se notaba en ella esa tristeza que antes la embargaba.

Para la señora Elroy nada de esto paso desapercibido y a pesar de que ella era una persona suspicaz no quiso pensar mal de aquella chiquilla, pues cuando vio a William tan enamorado de Candice se prometió que intentaría conocerla mejor dejando a tras sus prejuicios con el fin e que su sobrino fuera feliz con su familia; pero todos aquellos buenos propósitos se habían esfumado cuando Eliza habia ido a visitrala con la novedad de que la sociedad comentaba que Candy estaba engañando a su sobrino con quien sabe quien y sutilmente la pelirroja le habia dado entender que el posible amante podría ser nada mas y nada menos que el famosísimo actor Terrence Grandchester quien además era un antiguo enamorado de su nueva sobrina.

La señora Elroy no pudo evitar recordar que hace unos años cuando la pareja se encontraba recién casada, habia escuchado una conversación entre Albert y George.

-FLASH BACK-

- ¿Tu no estaras dudando de su amor por ti, verdad Willliam?

- No George, si de algo no dudo es de que Candy me quiera, es solo que aun recuerdo lo difícil que fue para Candy, superar su separación de Terry, sobre todo al principio.

-Entonces ¿cual es el problema?.

-No es nada, lo mas probable es que me este comportando como un tonto celoso, mejor ire a hablar con ella, algo tan simple como lo que paso no va a romper la felicidad que ahora tengo a su lado.

-Me parece lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Nunca había sabido realmente a que se refería esa conversación, y como se supone que una dama jamás escucha detrás de las puertas tampoco podía preguntar nada, así que hiso como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada y con el paso del tiempo olvido lo ocurrido, pero ahora podía encontrarle sentido a aquellas frases y las resoluciones a las que llegaba la molestaban cada día mas.

Días después William venia llegando de uno de sus viajes de negocios cuando nuevamente George le aviso que tendría que salir de nuevo al dia siguiente y que por lo tanto el trabajo en la oficina esperaría una semana mas a su regreso y ella no pudo evitar observar el semblante de Candy, donde vio en aquellos ojos verdes un brillo misterioso y se prometió mantenerla vigilada, los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, pero una noche Candy llego muy tarde a casa y ella la confronto.

=FLASH BACK=

Se encontraba sentada en el sillón, cuando escucho unos pasos intentando ser sigilosos.

Donde estabas Candice

¡Tia Abuela! - dándose la vuelta- ¿Qué hace tan noche levantada?

Te hice una pregunta Candice

Lo siento Tia Abuela pero me entretuve en casa de Annie y se hiso trade –nerviosa – no volverá a suceder.

Ella sabia que no era cierto, pues Annie junto con Archie habían estado esa misma tarde de visita pero solo se limito a decirle a Candy un simple.

Que no se repita Candice, no es decoroso que una dama "casada" – haciendo incapie en la ultima palabra – llegue tan tarde a su casa y mucho menos si no esta en compañía de su marido, mejor retirate a tu habitación se te ve muy cansada, buenas noches.

=FIN DEL FLASH BACK=

A partir de ese momento contrato un investigador privado que seguiría a su sobrina a todad partes, pues ella tenia que saber que hacia esa chiquilla ,mientras William viajaba. El investigador, al cual se le habia pedido total discresión, regreso con un informe completo de las actividades de Candy y una fotografías donde se veía a Candice besándose en un parquecon algún jovensito y eso la habia indigando; sin embargo aun en contra de lo que todo su ser decía no la confronto, en su lugar habia esperado el regreso de su sobrino para tratar el delicado asunto con el, estaba preocupada porque sabia lo mucho que el la amaba y temia el dolor que sufriría cuandose enterara que ella le era infiel; lo que nunca espero fue su reacción o mas bien su falta de la misma, vio en sus ojos y en sus manos apretadas el malestar que aquella noticia le causaba pero solo se limito a decirle que no volviera a pronunciar nada de ello y mucho menos a Candy y le prohibió seguir inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de su matrimonio.

Ja, como si ella fuera a hacerlo, Emilia Elroy siempre habia velado por el honor de la familia y lo seguiría haciendo y si William no confrontaba a esa inmoral ella si lo haría.

Pasaron algunos meses hasta que William tuvo que volver a viajar y las salidas de Candy se reanudaron y esa noche decidió segurla. – a llegado la hora – pensó.

La vio tomar un coche y ella con ayuda de un chofer la rastreo hasta un parque cercano donde la vio recorrer un sendero entre los arboles, por su forma de andar la señora supo perfectamente que la rubia conocía el camino y eso la enfureció.

De pronto la vio detenerse y buscar algo o mas bien a alguien, cuando se escucho el ruido de pisadas y la señora se escondió tras un árbol para observar al recién llegado, al verlo la rubia corrió a sus brazos y lo beso con mucha efusividad, cuando se separaron ella lo volvió a abrazar.

-Mi amor-emocionada- te esperaba ya hasta estaba pensando que no vendría.

-Jamás faltaría a una de nuestras citas- contesto el joven – hacia tanto que no habíamos podido vernos.

-Lo se –se abrazo a el – pero tu sabes que solo podemos vernos cuando William se va de viaje

-Me da gusto que viaje tan seguido asi podemos vernos mas a menudo como en los viejos tiempos antes de que te casaras con ese hombre de negocios

-Tienes razón me encanta estar asi contigo, es eso que tal ves…..

-Tal ves ¿que?

-Probablemente ya no deberíamos hacerlo la tia sospecha y no para de mandarme miradas acusadoras.

-No pienses mas en ella, ella no puede hacernos nada mientras estemos juntos.

-Y siempre estaremos juntos? – mirándolo enamorada.

-Por siempre, no importa lo pase siempre estaremos juntos.

-Y William?

-Tu deja que William se valla mientras tu y yo nos divertimos en su ausencia jajaja

Jajajaja tienes razón

Aquello era el colmo, como era posible que aquel par fueran tan sínicos, lo malo es que no sabia quien era aquel inmoral que se veía a escondidas con la esposa de William, quien en este momento estaba perdiendo parte de su vestimenta en los brazos de aquel hombre y esto ya era demasiado ella actuaria en este momento ya veriamos si William no actuaba cuando tuviera a aquellos dos enfrente.

La pareja se encontraba en su mundo besándose apasionadamente cuando fueron violentamente interrumpidos.

-CANDICE ANDREW! ¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO? – demando furiosa la señora.

La rubia le habia mirado aterorizada al verse descubierta y a medio vestir, cuando el joven se habia puesto frente a ella como defendiéndola con su cuerpo – permítame que sea yo quien se lo explique.

La tia Abuela no cabia en su asombro, como era posible que EL justamente EL estuviera con Candice.

-¿pero que es esto?

- nada es solo que Candy y yo nos dimos cuenta que necesitamos estar juntos como antes para ser felices y esta fue la única manera que se nos ocurrió .

- pero porque hacerlo así , a escondidas?

- como que porque, por si acaso no se a dado cuenta ni Candice ni yo podemos amarnos frente a la sociedad como quisiéramos sin despertar murmuraciones, ella tiene un compromiso con William y yo con la reglas que la sociedad impone, pero aquí ella y yo podemos amarnos sin tomar en cuenta los apellidos y las normas.

- pero no es correcto.

- lo que no es correcto es que no podamos vivir nuestro amor como queremos y le pido por favor que haga como si nunca nos hubiera visto.

Aquello que le pedían iba totalmente en contra de sus creencias, sin embargo suspiro ampliamente y contesto antes de dar la vuelta y volver por donde había llegado

Será como tu desees William, solo sean discretos no quiero mas murmuraciones.

FIN…

HOLA CHICAS ESTA ES MI PRIMERA PARTICIPACION PARA LA GF 2011 Y ESPERO QUE NO SEA LA UNICA

QUE LES PARECIO? YA TENIA ESTA IDEA PERO NO SABIA COMO EXPRESARLA Y UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO QUE ME AGARRÓ LA MUSA Y A ESCRIBIR JAJA


End file.
